wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Prince Smolder
Prince Smolder is a male SandWing, son of Queen Oasis and King Char, and one of the three brothers of Burn, Blister, and Blaze. He is the last surviving SandWing prince; the names of his two brothers Singe and Scald were revealed in the third Winglets book, Deserter. He fought on Burn's side in the great war, yet Burn seemed to dislike him, possibly because he resembles Blister in his appearance, or because of the rivalry between him and her mother. He loved Palm, they even planned to run away together so they could elope but Oasis did something to her (though, that's not true, as she captured Prickle, Palm's identical sister) and Palm was never heard of again (as she escaped). He is currently in a relationship with Queen Thorn as seen in Darkness of Dragons. Appearance Similar in appearance to Blister, he has "the same narrow face and lidded dark eyes, the same black patterns on his pale yellow scales" , as well as diamond patterns on his wings . He wears a cluster of keys and pouches and bells on chains around his neck that clink and jingle slightly as he walks. Some of them are plain iron, while others have jewels or gold plating on them. When she is taken to the weirdling tower, Sunny described his voice as sardonic and fairly normal, unlike Blister's unsettling tone. She also said that she could not tell whether he was joking or not sometimes, so Sunny just assumed he was joking all the time. Biography Deserter Smolder approaches Six-Claws while he is digging up a shrub to inform him that Blister and Burn are up to something. He hoped Six-Claws could come up with a way to fix it, for he doesn't want to get involved. When Six-Claws thinks that Blaze could be in trouble, Smolder refuses to help and flees back toward the palace. Later, he is seen sobbing over Palm's disappearance, unable to be comforted. As he and his brothers discover the dead Queen Oasis, his eyes glimmer with satisfaction shortly at her death, for she had taken away Palm (Which was not true.). ''The Hidden Kingdom In ''The Hidden Kingdom, Blaze says her brother fell in love with a dragon her mother would never agree with, and she broke his heart. A tapestry is shown to be hanging in her fortress, showing two dragons, presumably Palm and Smolder flying in the sunset. This was Smolder, and his girlfriend was Palm, who was never seen again. ''The Dark Secret In the epilogue of ''The Dark Secret, he is seen in Burn's Stronghold speaking to Burn about the Dragonets of Destiny. He and Burn plot to kill all of the dragonets. He also stated about a prisoner that was revealed to be Queen Scarlet. He also stated that he wasn't used to calling Burn "Your Majesty". ''The Brightest Night In ''The Brightest Night, Smolder is running Burn's stronghold while Burn is away, looking "for a certain quintet of dragonets." He leads Sunny to the tower where Burn stores her collection and "special" prisoners, such as Queen Scarlet. He introduces Sunny to his pet scavenger, Flower. He shows Sunny that Flower is trained to come when she hears Smolder ring a bell, among other things about her. After this, he proceeds to lead her to her cell in the tower. After seeing how miserable Sunny was, he decided that he'd take her out at midday for a walk every day. He is actually quite a nice dragon, even though it's Sunny thinking. He also explains to Sunny the mystery of the missing SandWing treasure, showing her the doors to the previous treasure holds and revealing to her a clue about the Eye of Onyx, telling her if any of the other SandWing sisters had the treasure, they'd be queen already. He later unchains Sunny and orders Camel to watch her as he organizes troops to defend the stronghold. Thorn and the Outclaws were attacking the stronghold, and Smolder was successfully fending them off. Sunny begs Peril to stop the fight to save her mother, and she does so. Smolder then leads Thorn, Sunny, and Peril to Burn's collection, on Thorn's orders to see the dead, stuffed NightWing that Burn owns. Later, Smolder leads Thorn and Sunny into the library and locks them in there, claiming that Burn would kill him if she found out that he let them leave. Thorn and Sunny escape by burning the wood surrounding the doorknob, and part ways. At the choosing of the SandWing queen, Smolder is present and hands Burn, his sister, Blister's gift. The gift happens to be two dragonbite vipers, one of which kills Burn, the other nearly kills Clay. Blister and Blaze fight until Sunny finds the Eye of Onyx and gives it to Thorn. Smolder apologizes to Thorn about the library, and Thorn claims that it would be hard to forgive him. Moon Rising Sunny thinks of Smolder when talking to Winter about Bandit. She is not sure how to refer to him, whether as a friend or former captor, because he was both. Winter Turning Although he does not formally appear in Winter Turning, there is a letter from him addressed to Vermilion on the joys of raising and taming a scavenger, which Smolder did himself in the case of Flower. Some of the lines tell what to do and what not to do. The letter comes after the book's and it also appears in the special edition of The Brightest Night. ''Darkness of Dragons'' Palm, his lost love, thinks of him many times whilest fleeing from Oasis's guards. She gives the earrings he gifted her with to her sister Prickle as payment for her refuge. Later in the book, Qibli walks into Thorn's tent and sees Smolder in the tent discussing the IceWing plague. He was flirting with Thorn, and he seemed astonished that she was letting Qibli have an opinion. When Onyx challenges Thorn, he and Blaze went to watch the fight. Upon Onyx revealing her identity, Smolder jumps into the ring and tries to convince her not to fight. Qibli notes that, while he's facing Onyx, his wings keep brushing affectionately with Thorn's. Onyx refuses and goes on with the challenge. During the sandstorm, he takes shelter with his daughter in the dungeon. While looking for him, Thorn mentions that he was terrified of the dungeon. They find him in there with Onyx, who has a badly injured leg. Qibli notes that it is not obvious whether she was injured by the storm or if Smolder did it so she'd be unable to challenge. Family Tree Quotes "I have heard that before, there was someone who used to tease me about it. She told me she was going to assume everything I said was a joke, since that would simplify things. You can do that too, if you like." ''-To Sunny when she said she couldn't tell whether Smolder was joking or not ''"I think I should put you in the weirdling collection. It's as safe as the dungeon, but more comfortable. Also more psychologically destabilizing." ''- To Sunny when debating where to imprison her ''"The idea that you might actually belong somewhere like that, it's driven a few dragons insane." - To Sunny "There used to be three of us, but the other two made the wrong dragons mad." ''-Smolder, talking to Sunny about his brothers ''"You can live for now, but I'd appreciate it if you made you escape attempts as feeble and ineffective as possible." - To Sunny "Sorry enough to be my prisoner?" ''- To Sunny in ''The Brightest Night "Losing you and Scarlet in one fell swoop? That has to be worse than anything my brothers ever did." - To Sunny when she escaped Burn's stronghold "She's gone. I'm never going to see her again." ''-Smolder wailing about Palm's disappearance. Trivia * Smolder is the only living son of Queen Oasis. * A smolder is a smoke that is coming from a fire that is burning slowly without a flame. * Prince Smolder is one of the many dragons shown owning a pet, along with Winter (who owned Bandit the scavenger), Stonemover (who owned Dinner the fox, sort of), and Queen Glory (who owns Silver the sloth) and the rest (as far as we know) is most of the RainWings, who, like Queen Glory, own sloths. ** He is the first out of two dragons owning a pet scavenger, the other being Prince Winter. * Smolder is apparently friends with Prince Vermilion, as in a special edition of ''The Brightest Night ''and ''Winter Turning, he gives him advice on how to take care of a scavenger. * Sunny almost confused him for Princess Blister due to their scale patterns being so similar. * Smolder was stated to keep a pouch of keys around his neck, which means Burn trusts him enough to hold all the keys of certain rooms. * He also has a pouch to bring food to Flower, and one for the bell to call for her. * Smolder appears to be the first dragon known in the first arc to know of a scavenger's intelligence, the second being Sunny. * In Darkness of Dragons, it is likely that Smolder shows great affection for Thorn and that she returns his feelings somehow. Gallery Smolderflower-2.jpg|Smolder and Flower Image-1469942100.jpeg Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SmolderTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SmolderDA.png|Art by Rhynobullraq. Smolder.png|Smolder by QueenClam Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 2.47.53 PM.png JSJWHDH.jpg|Smolder (right) by YlimE mooP Sandwingcolored.png Wings of fire smolder and flower by minish mae-d7c9q73.png Undescribedcolordiamonds.png IMG_20160106_161327.jpg|Smoly Randomsandwing.png|A random SandWing SandWing3.jpg Smolder apology.png|Smolder Apology letter daylight_by_realtense-db0idhg.jpg|daylight by RealTense smolder_the_sandwing_by_snowleoparddragon999-d8rgff0.jpg|Smolder by smolder the sandwing by Magikitty IMG_8167.JPG|Here comes the Smolder (Art by Windwalker45) SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Smolder Sketch.PNG|A Smolder Sketch by RandomDragon550 Hymnforthemissing.png|Smolder reacting to the loss of Palm.|link=https://skaiagalaxy.deviantart.com/art/Hymn-for-the-Missing-709254856 334423.png|Smolder by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Prince-Smolder-718544091 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Deserter Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Minor Characters Category:Princes Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:DoD Characters